Perfect Day
by Moloko Vellocet
Summary: L/J songfic. Many of you might call it cliched, but I wanted to write it so I did. R/R


An L/J songfic with little-to-no substance

An L/J songfic with little-to-no substance. What can I say? Nothing at all.......

***

__

Just a perfect day,

Drank sangria in the park,

And then later,

When it gets dark,

We go home.

"I love Saturday."

James laughed. "Why? No work?"

Lily punched at him half-heartedly. "No........ it's strange, really."

"Do tell, my sweet."

She meditated on her answer before responding. "I don't know.......... On Saturday, it seems like there's not a care in the world. Like....... You-Know-Who never existed. Like we have nothing to fear."

"Well, you should feel like that every day," James said. "We're safe, Lily. You and me and Harry. We don't need to worry about anything until Voldemort—" Lily winced at this, and James paused. "—Until _You-Know-Who_ is over and done with. They've got the best men at the Ministry on the job, so you don't need to worry."

Lily nodded for James' benefit. "You're right. I won't think about it anymore." But there was a tugging in her heart which she couldn't seem to stop, something that made her scared despite her husband's words. She stared down on the rug on which Harry was rolling about and clutched at him, drawing him closer, not knowing exactly why.

__

Just a perfect day,

Feed animals in the zoo,

Then, later,

A movie too

And then home.

"Look, Harry, it's a snake!"

"Sirius, don't! You might scare him!"

"Harry? Scared? Surely you jest, madam?"

"Siri, don't joke with me."

"Sorry, sorry. See, Harry, this snake comes from Brazil. Can you say that? _Br-a-zil?_"

"Sirius Black! Don't you _dare!_"

"Hmm........ Guess that's for another day, little guy."

__

Oh it's such a perfect day,

I'm glad I spent it with you.

Oh such a perfect day,

You just keep me hanging on,

You just keep me hanging on.

"I never knew getting away from everything could be such fun, Prongs. Hope you don't mind if I join you here again sometime?"

"Guess you're turning from schoolbooks with heavy looks, eh, Moony?"

"Something like that, Prongs."

"Too bad we won't be seeing each other for a while."

Remus smiled softly, the little lines that had begun to etch themselves onto his face deepening slightly. "I would have thought you'd be used to that by now, Prongs."

"You know that's not what I mean, Moony."

"Yeah, I know."

__

Just a perfect day,

Problems all left alone,

Weekenders on our own,

It's such fun.

"Sad to see them go, isn't it, James?"

He turned to Lily and gave her a solemn look. "Yep, it is."

She walked over and held him as his face crumpled. Lily stroked his reckless hair as he wept softly. "They'll be back, James. Soon."

James whispered into her hair, "what if it's Remus, Lil?"

Lily pursed her lips and ignored his question. "Even better to see them come back, James. Soon."

__

Just a perfect day,

You made me forget myself,

I thought I was someone else,

Someone good.

Pettigrew sobbed into his blanket at the realisation of what he had just done. He had traded friendship for dominance. Good for Evil. Potter for Voldemort. 

"What have I done?" was all he could manage.

No one could ever know. No one _would_ ever know. He had to turn it all around. Friendship for Dominance. Good for Evil.

Black for Pettigrew.

__

Oh it's such a perfect day,

I'm glad I spent it with you.

Oh such a perfect day,

You just keep me hanging on,

You just keep me hanging on.

A cry came from another room. Lily and James pulled apart and she grasped his hand as they walked down the hallway to Harry's room. Both of them, linked eternally, walked over to their crying son and comforted him until his tears had ceased. "Nightmare," Lily said knowingly.

There was a knock upon the door.

James smiled down at Lily and Harry, then stood and walked to the doorway. "I'll get it. Probably Sirius anyway.......... Merlin knows why he'd be calling at this hour, after all that's happened.........." His stomach contracted suddenly, and for a fleeting moment he contemplated grabbing his wife and son and running far, far away. However, he pushed this thought out of his head. _What do I have to be frightened of?_ Grinning, he turned back towards them. "Love you and leave you."

Lily smiled back. "Love you, James."

__

You don't always reap what you sow.

You don't always reap what you sow.

***

"Perfect Day" © Lou Reed

Characters © JK Rowling

Nothing much © Me


End file.
